<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Love You by Karla24WinTaeBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916835">I Don't Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla24WinTaeBear/pseuds/Karla24WinTaeBear'>Karla24WinTaeBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Markets, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla24WinTaeBear/pseuds/Karla24WinTaeBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung narrates the tale of how he and Jungkook fell in love after being captured and tortured for medical purposes. Songfic inspired by I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic Promo Fest (Book 5), In Bloom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kookvday4">kookvday4</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***Songfic ; kindly refer and incorporate the lyrics of I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance***</p><p>Born with invincible, self-healing properties, their bodies are gems in the underground medical research industry where ethics do not exist. The only solace from the horror and trauma of their experiences was each other.</p><p>Their escape plan falls apart midway and only one makes it out. The other gets left behind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>I Don't Love You</h1><p>
  <em>Well, when you go</em><br/>
<em>So never think I'll make you try to stay</em><br/>
<em>And maybe when you get back</em><br/>
<em>I'll be off to find another way</em>
</p><p>Some wounds don’t heal. Some memories don’t fade. There are some people we want to forget but can’t. It all starts simple but turns complicated at some point. If you could pinpoint when it was, where it was, who it was, would you change it? Or would you do everything exactly the same no matter how ugly and desperate and heartbreaking the outcome would be?</p><p>“Taehyung?” Jungkook whispered. I smiled as I heard his voice through the thin walls separating us. I know he was awake after talking with Seokjin, one of the nice doctors in the facility we were in. There were a few nice people in the hellhole we were stuck in. Namjoon and Hoseok, both guards who would give us blankets after a particular hellish experiment. Yoongi, a nurse who would hold my hand while I get steel spikes driven through my skin. And Jimin, another doctor who tried his best to lessen the pain the other scientists caused by giving me drugs to sleep longer. Yes, I was in a desolate place but there were still some angels who helped as much as they could. And Jungkook kept me sane.</p><p>Knowing someone else was going through what I was experiencing was both a gift and a curse. Someone could hear my screams, my cries, my begging, and my sighs. Someone can share the burden. But likewise, I could also hear his suffering. On bad days we wouldn’t talk through the wall separating our chambers. But on good days, we would, I imagine, sit back to back, and talk as much as we could. I told him my deepest fears about how we would die in this place, and he would tell me his dreams of escaping with me and building a new life together. </p><p>
  <em>When after all this time that you still owe</em><br/>
<em>You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know</em><br/>
<em>So take your gloves and get out</em><br/>
<em> Baby, get out while you can</em>
</p><p>I would get out if I could. But all I had were these white walls with these white-coated assholes sticking all kinds of things in me while I scream my head off. It goes on day after day after day. They would come in at odd hours, bringing various instruments, and implements and conduct all sorts of tests on me. They don’t know what I am. I don’t know what I am. All I know is that one day I had these stupid, special abilities and they ripped me away from my life. And now I’m here. Jungkook said the same thing happened to him. He can heal himself just like me, and these monsters found out about us. But at least I was just a runaway in an orphanage. Jungkook had family, a real life with real people who love him. Who must still be looking for him. I had no one. No one but the boy from the room next to me. Jungkook.</p><p>Jungkook. He’s been quiet for a couple of days now. I tried asking Jimin when he came in to change the bandages on my left leg which the monsters in lab coats burned the other day. “Jungkook?”, Jimin asked in confusion. I explained that the boy in the room next to mine had been unresponsive for the last two days. He shook his head sadly and said “You mean Patient 123? He tried to escape when they took him out for a test. I think they’re keeping him somewhere else now.” I didn’t know how to react. Was I sad that he was somewhere else and we couldn’t talk anymore? Was I angry that he tried to escape? Or was I happy that at least he tried? He wasn’t a coward like me. But all I could think about was that I wouldn’t hear him singing through the walls anymore. I wouldn’t have someone to talk to after a particularly brutal day. I wouldn’t have Jungkook anymore. Jungkook. </p><p>
  <em>When you go</em><br/>
<em>And would you even turn to say</em><br/>
<em>I don't love you like I did yesterday</em>
</p><p>I don’t even know if this is love. What is love anyway? But Hoseok has been ribbing me about being lovesick for Patient 123. For Jungkook. Did I love him? Am I even capable of love? Is this the reason why, as they slowly peel the skin from my hand to gauge regeneration rates, he is the one I’m screaming for in my head? But he’s gone now. There’s no one in the other room. I check every day by whispering his name at odd intervals. I was all alone now, just like before he was captured. </p><p>The day he came to the facility was branded in my head, as that was the day they first started experimenting on me. They had just broken my knees with a hammer and I was sniffling as the bones knit back together painfully. Suddenly there was a commotion in the hallway and a boy was screaming at the top of his lungs. I felt despair. <em>Ah, there’s another one like me.</em> And I heard the door to the room next to me bang open. I heard all the struggles and imagined how they were tying him down to the bed, just like they did to me in the beginning. </p><p>After a couple of hours, my knees were back to normal and I could hobble over to the wall nearest to where the new boy was. “Hello? Are you okay there?” I asked tentatively. I waited for a couple of minutes but my knees were still killing me, so I went back to my bed opposite the wall. After an hour I heard a voice say “How can anyone be okay? Are you okay?” And everything started from there. And now here I am. Missing him even though he tried to escape alone. But does missing him mean I love him? I don’t know.</p><p><em>Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading</em><br/>
<em>So sick and tired of all the needless beating</em><br/>
<em>But baby when they knock you down and out</em><br/>
<em>Is where you oughta stay</em></p><p>One day I heard from Jungkook again. His voice was stronger and he was back in the room next to me. I’ve had days to think about my feelings for him. He said Seokjin pulled strings to get him back to his original room. “I missed you. I wanted to get back to you badly,” he whispered through the paper-thin wall separating us. I felt myself get choked up. “Why? You don’t even know me. You don’t even know what I look like or-“ and I heard him laugh. “I don’t need those conventionalities to know I want you and want to get out of here with you.” And that’s when I realized how fucked I am. I had feelings for this boy. I loved him. And somehow, he seemed to love me too.</p><p>After a few days, I debated telling him how I feel. Especially after hearing a particularly brutal session he had through the wall. I felt tears choke me while I listened to his screams and pleas for what felt like hours, and I shivered when I realized there was only silence left. I crawled over to the wall and tapped gently, “Jungkook?” I whispered. I heard him cough and struggle to answer me. I heard a heavy thump and dragging sounds which must be him trying to get to the wall. “I’m here,” he said faintly. I laid my hand on the wall and imagined he was doing the same. “I want to take you away from here, I want this torture to stop,” I cried bitterly. “There is a way,” he answered after a few beats. I stopped breathing. Was he going to tell me how he tried to escape before? “There is a way, but it’s going to be hard,” he continued. I clenched my fists. “Tell me.”</p><p>
  <em>And after all the blood that you still owe</em><br/>
<em>Another time was just another blow</em><br/>
<em>So fix your eyes and get up</em><br/>
<em>Baby, get up while you can</em>
</p><p>“Taehyung! Hurry!” Jungkook screamed as we ran through a dense forest. There were twigs everywhere and I almost tripped. We did it. We got out. It took a lot of planning a lot of help from the people we almost considered friends at the facility. We convinced Seokjin and Jimin to rig the schedule of our treatment at the same time. And we had to convince Namjoon and Hoseok to be the guards who would accidentally leave the doors open after the treatment. And Yoongi agreed to create a diversion with another patient. The only problem was that we would have to escape after being tortured as usual. We didn’t know what type of injuries we would have as we tried to escape.</p><p>When D-day arrived, I had dozens of steel rods jammed in my back, puncturing my flesh. I knew I could walk, but I was doubtful if I could run as they hurt like hell. I pushed open the door and for the first time, I stepped out of my room. I was barefoot, in thin pajamas, and I tiptoed to Jungkook’s room. The door opened as I got to it and that’s the first time I saw him. Pale skin, shaggy brown hair, and the most beautiful doe eyes I’ve ever seen. He wordlessly held his hand out to me. I couldn’t see what damage was done to him outright but I knew he was as much in pain as I was. We crept forward following the plan he whispered to me through our shared wall. </p><p><em>There must be a God,</em> I thought to myself as we somehow got out of the facility undetected. But we had to get through the surrounding forest and get to a town or something to be completely free. Still silent, holding hands and stealing small smiles at each other, we walked carefully through the forest. I couldn’t believe Jungkook’s plan worked! I was giddy inside and kept squeezing his hand. He was smiling quietly and continued to walk by my side through the dense woods. The night was falling. We didn’t talk about what to do once we got out, we were always thinking of just the facility. We didn’t know that the forest would be dark, or that there would be traps. </p><p><em>When you go</em><br/>
<em>And would you even turn to say</em><br/>
<em>I don't love you like I did yesterday</em><br/>
<em>Well, come on, come on</em></p><p>It was my fault. I was trudging along, I was tired, I was too preoccupied at looking at the full moon peeking through the treetops. When the leafy floor gave way, I was too shocked to even scream. It was Jungkook who screamed, “Taehyung, no!” Suddenly there were lights everywhere and sirens were blaring. We were fools. How could we think there were no traps for escapees like us? But Jungkook tried to pull me up as best as he could. I could already hear voices in the distance, and the barks and growls of dogs. A chill crept up my back. I grew up on a farm before I lived in the orphanage and I recognize the barks those dogs made. Hunting dogs. </p><p>My hands grasped the top of the pit I fell into. Jungkook was panting on his hands and knees a few inches from me. “Let’s go, we need to run,” he said while trying to catch his breath. “Jungkook I’m sorry,” I whispered in distress. He smiled and leaned over and kissed me. He kissed me. My first kiss. He then stood up and held out his hand to me. I looked up at this beautiful, strong boy with me and vowed I’ll make it up to him. And so we ran. We ran as fast as we could but we could hear them gaining on us. And just when we could see the end of the forest, I tripped. My hand was ripped from Jungkook’s and I went down hard. He stopped and looked back at me and motioned to run back, but I knew it was useless. My ankle twisted. How stupid of me to trip so close to freedom.</p><p>“Run, Jungkook!” I screamed desperately. He looked horrified at me and then past me. He must have seen something because he went back to me and tried to get me to my feet. I pushed his hands away, “No! Go and save yourself!” but he wouldn’t listen to me. I kept pushing and pleaded with him, “Go save yourself. You can save me later.” He was crying, fighting to keep me standing. So I threw my arms around him for the first time and whispered: “Go.”</p><p>
  <em>When you go</em><br/>
<em>Would you have the guts to say</em><br/>
<em>"I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"</em><br/>
<em>I don't love you like I loved you yesterday</em><br/>
<em>I don't love you like I loved you yesterday</em>
</p><p>I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve last seen Jungkook. He finally let me go that night after I held him in my arms and begged him to run. The last thing I remember was seeing his doe eyes full of tears as he reached the edge of the forest. Then I was hit from behind and when I woke up I was shackled in a steel room. The experiments continued and I lost all the friends I had in the facility. I learned that Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jimin were all fired after we escaped with their help. I resigned myself to dying alone and hoped it would be soon.</p><p>As I was thinking of the people I missed, an alarm suddenly blared. I heard through the speakers that there were intruders in the facility. My heart started to beat faster and faster in my chest and my mouth went dry. Surely… It can’t be? I stood by the door and pressed an ear to listen to what was happening outside. I heard explosions and gunfire and screams and I was suddenly scared. I ran to the back of the room and closed my eyes. Who knew what was happening out there? But suddenly there was silence and I heard the door swing open. I didn’t open my eyes. I couldn’t open my eyes. If my instincts were wrong, I don’t think I could survive. I stood there back against the wall, hands clenched into fists, and eyes closed as tightly as possible. I was barely breathing when I heard his voice, “Taehyung.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first ever fic and I hope you all can be kind in the comments. I also hope the one who made the prompt will be happy with what I did with this. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>